


For Auld Lang Syne

by RideBoldlyRide



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Auld Lang Syne, Dusty Rose, F/M, Flown North, Hummingbird - Freeform, Hunter's Dream, Loss, Melancholy, Sadness, Tragedy, qrose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/RideBoldlyRide
Summary: Two old friends meet up on one cold Atlean day to share a few drinks and reminisce. AU Flown North/ Hummingbird/ Qrose/ Dusty Rose/ Hunter's Dream.I will warn this many times: this is not a happy story. Originally posted on Tumblr.Inspired by: The Same Old Lang Syne by Dan Fogelberg, Taxi by Mandy Patinkin, and Fireflies by Ron Pope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my brain and on to the page so I could continue O-Yoroi. Now I'm sad, but able to write more for my original story... figured you all might want to join me in my sadness. Originally posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY. Just in case my other ones misled you into believing that I only write happy endings. 
> 
> This is also very AU, and I absolutely do not ship James/Summer. It just worked for what I needed. Hope you... enjoy? ...Suffer with me? I'm not sure what the proper phrase is for this, but I hope it's a good read for you.

Atlas was never a warm place to begin with.

  
The mid-winter blizzard set the city into a deep frost. Scowling, hands in pockets, the middle-aged man trudged through the deep snow, his scarlet cape whipped in the wind. Due to the blizzard, the vast majority of the vendors were closed down, and most Atlas citizens were shut up in their homes. In his early-forties, slim and brooding, Qrow Branwen was quite capable of turning younger heads, and often took advantage of it. However, this day, all he wanted was something to warm his bones by, and an even warmer meal. As he rounded a corner, his eyes grew wide, unmistakably identifying the woman at the nearest stall picking over the vegetables. Her white cloak was now fur-lined, and there were smile lines at the corners of her silver eyes, but there was no doubting her identity. Quietly, he stole up behind her, a small sad smile on his face. As she pulled out the lien for her purchase, the huntsman reached over and beyond her, handing his lien in replacement. The dark haired woman startled, and spun around, her produce spilling out of her grasp. He smiled down at her.

  
“Hey, Short Stack."

  
His unmistakable gravelly voice startled her out of her shock, while he stooped to pick up her scattered things. Hands full, he straightened himself, but had no time to offer the items back before being enveloped in a tight hug.

  
“Qrow!”

An awkward pause passed between them, and Summer Rose abruptly separated herself. Reaching out, she snagged the items from his hands, avoiding his gaze, her cheeks pinking.

“Hey,” the huntsman started again, “How have you been, Summer?”

  
“Um.. well, I’m good…” she opened and closed her mouth multiple times, before finally sighing and dropping her shoulders. “How about you?”

  
The lanky man shrugged, a sideways smile on his lips. “The same as always. Off to one mission or another, sleeping in crappy beds at rat-hole inns, fighting off Grimm, consistently staying drunk.”

  
Her silver eyes shifted away from him again, seeming to dull in the light.

  
“…I wouldn’t mind that.” her words were soft, barely audible over the sound of the falling snow.

  
Qrow raised a brow.

  
“Being drunk?”

  
A sardonic chuckle escaped her lips. “Sure.”

  
He narrowed his eyes at her vague answer, but decided not to pursue. “Well, I’m sure we can find an open bar.”

  
Summer looked up at him, her eyes filled with melancholy.

  
“I’d like that.”

  
A few hours and a bottle of whiskey (or two) later, the two sat at an empty local park under a pavilion, Qrow’s arm over her shoulders, and her head resting on his chest. There had been no open bars, but they found an open liquor store and made their way to where the park they inhabited. They had talked and talked over the last seventeen years, and the years fell away. The years of marriage to a man of comfort than a man of love was gone. Years of loneliness and a drunken haze were gone. They were back in Beacon, laughing and jesting, drinking and reminiscing. In an unguarded moment, Qrow found himself getting lost once more in her silver eyes.

  
“You’ve only become more beautiful, Summer,” his fingers brushed her cheek of their own volition, “if that’s even possible.”

  
Their faces so close, an almost tangible electricity in the air, and they both took a deep breath. His heart hadn’t raced this way since that night so many years ago. The last time he had seen her. Qrow shook his head to clear it and turned aside, trying to control his overwhelming feelings.

  
As the moment sobered, the huntsman tried to move the subject matter more to the recent.

  
“So, how’s Jimmy been?”

  
Summer’s gaze dropped and away.

  
“He’s gone most of the time. Always at the school, or on some mission somewhere else.”

  
His mouth turned down, “I’m sorry.”

  
“Don’t be.” She pulled away, and sat up, freeing herself of any of his touch. “It’s peaceful in the house when he’s gone.”

  
“Oh.”

  
Suddenly awkward, he tried to shift the subject again.

  
“How’s the kid? What’s her name?”

  
“Ruby. She’s good.” the petite woman threw a small smile over her shoulder. “She’s almost 16. Not so much a kid anymore.”

  
The lanky man whistled. “Hard to believe you could have a kid that old.”

  
“So could you.” She cocked an eyebrow, “I wouldn’t say anything if I were you, Mr. Huntsman.”

  
He chuckled, and a pause filled the space.

  
“She wants to be huntress.” her voice startled him.

  
“Really?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“You try to dissuade her?”

  
“Hell no.”

  
Qrow’s head jerked towards her, surprised by the venom in her voice. Deciding that this would once more be a subject that would lead to treacherous ground, he tried to defuse the conversation.

  
“She going to go to Atlas?”

  
“HA.” She shook her head, a sardonic smile across her lips. “No, she’ll go to Beacon.”

  
A feeling of pity welled in his stomach, and he couldn’t keep it off his face.

  
She spotted it, and she dropped her head. “I’ve missed you, Qrow. I’ve missed the adventures we would have- in the world, and,” she smirked, “in the bedroom. I’ve missed the comfort of being with you.”

  
He remembered the night he left, truly left, seventeen years before. She had been engaged to Jimmy even then. _That_ had happened not long after he left the first time. But then he had shown up a week before the wedding, and after a night of drinking with his old leader, partner and lover, it led to a night of sharing the same bed. He remembered the letter he had left.

  
_Dear Summer-_

  
As he looked at her now, he realized the damage he truly had done. The huntsman couldn’t help but wonder if the damage he had done in leaving was more than it would have been if he had stayed.

  
_I love you. I always have. I always will._

She shook her head, as if clearing the air of her confessions. “Speaking of Ruby: she’ll be back from school soon. And I should be there.”

Summer’s eyes were firmly focused away from him.

  
_Please don’t forget that. I know by saying that, I’m asking you to hurt._

  
“The snow’s really coming down. I’ll hail us a taxi, okay?”

  
_To carry a burden that’s not really yours to have to carry. It’s mine._

  
He nodded mutely.

  
_I know you’re going to marry James next week. And I know you won’t want me there._

The ride was a silent one. He wasn’t quite sure who did it, or when it occurred, but he noticed about halfway through the ride that their hands were tightly clutching each others, as if hanging on to their last cord of sanity.

  
_In the long run, Summer, I just want you happy and safe. With me, that’ll never happen._

  
They pulled up to a large, imposing house, white and sterile as the snow swirling around it. Finally gathering enough strength, she turned and met his eyes.

  
“Walk me to my door?”

  
_Which is why I’m leaving before you wake up. If you wake up, I’m never leaving._

  
“Okay.” His words felt forced through stiff lips.

  
_And I’ll never forgive myself when something happens to you. Because it will._

  
The taxi waited at her driveway, but out of the sight of the door. They walked hand in hand to the door. Never reaching for the door, she turned back to face him.

  
“Do you still…” She paused, and dropped her eyes again. Heaving a deep sigh, she brought her eyes up to his again.

  
_It always does._

  
“Do you still love me, Qrow?” Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

  
_And I love you too much to see you hurt._

Steadily meeting her eyes, his tears matching hers, he answered her.

  
“Always.”

In a synchronous motion, they both took a half step forward and in the same motion, their lips met. Longing, loneliness, and melancholy filled their kiss, all blended with a buried love. Even as the kiss grew in passion, they both knew this was a goodbye.  
As their lips parted, their eyes met again. Dulled, her silver eyes looked tired, and the smile lines at her lips were turned down. She fought to bring her lips into a small smile, even as she bit the inside of her lip to keep her jaw from quivering.

  
“Goodbye, Qrow.”

_I’m sorry._

  
“Goodbye, Summer.”

  
Turning quickly to hide the tears that reached his eyes, he shoved his hands into his pockets, and dropped his head. His long strides were not long enough to outrun the impending sense of failure on his heels.

  
As he climbed into the taxi, a black and red bundle of energy came bounding up the driveway. He watched as the young silver eyed girl swung a ridiculously large weapon around herself. Finalizing her motion, she stuck the edge of her scythe into the front turf, a familiar sideways grin on her face.

  
His.

  
Qrow’s breath caught in his chest, and stared her down as the taxi pulled away. All of Summer’s words bounced around in his skull along with the calculations, and when he reached the inevitable conclusion, the huntsman dropped his head into his hands and wept.

 

* * *

 

  
Ruby Rose retracted her scythe back into it’s traveling size, finishing her practice, and bounded the rest of the way to the front door and her mother.

  
“Mom! Who was that?”

  
Her eyes were sad, but dry. “An old friend.”

  
“Friend?” she tilted her head to the side. “Like teammate friend?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Wait. Was that _Qrow Branwen_??”

Summer smirked. “Yeah, it was.”

Her daughter let out a low drawl, hands on both sides of her face.

“Uuuughhh…. Mom, why did you let him leave?? You know I want to train to be a scythe wielder like him!”

A twinge of pain struck her at her daughter’s words, but she fought hard to keep it off her face.

“You’ll train under him, I’m sure.”

The girl scoffed. “If I can convince Dad to let me go to Beacon.”

Summer’s face grew hard.

“You’re going to Beacon. Let me handle Dad.”

“Really?!?” her voice raised in pitch.

“Honestly,” she dropped it to just above a whisper, tilting her head closer to her mother, “I was going to find a way to get there, one way or another.”

_I’m so sorry._

The older woman smiled. “I know. You’re too much like your father not to.”


	2. What Happens Next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... I may have decided to follow this story a bit further.... and it may in fact become its own AU... or something like that. The first chapter and this one occurs within months of the Vol. 1 Ep. 1. Just as a clarification- this is not how I truly view James. I'll be working to bring this characterization more canon, but it definitely brings a new dynamic. Please enjoy and leave some love! (Or suggestions- I'm cool with both!)

The clink of crystal on crystal echoed through the palatial home.

As Summer Rose dropped the now empty glass from her lips, she pulled in a hiss through clenched teeth.

 _James better be home tonight. I'm running out of reasons to send Ruby to the Schnees. Besides,_ she thought to herself, _I don't like her being around Jacques that much. Bad enough their daughters are stuck there. Their mom's not so bad as a drinking partner, though._

As if on cue, the sound of the front door's lock bounced off the sterile walls. Pouring herself another inch of Atlesean whiskey, she sipped at it. Quickly determining that the only thing she would miss was the plethora of good whiskey, she met her husband at the entrance.

Removing his outer coat, he paused at her appearance. Finishing, he hung the thick coat on a rung at the entrance.

"Summer."

"James." She leaned lazily against a nearby jam. Disparate from the body language, her gaze held no longing. He glanced at her drink.

"A little early to be drinking, don't you think?"

A side of her mouth pulled down as the opposite brow shot up. Holding up the drink to the light slipping in through the expansive window panes, she admired its caramel glow.

"Nah. You're just never around enough to notice."

Slowly, the general let his hands fall to his side, and taking a deep breath, raised his chin. The silver eyes rolled at his posture.

This dance they had perfected had become stale. And Summer Rose was finished with his dismissals.

Turning, she gestured with her free hand.

"When you're done playing general, you'll know where to find me." She moved to her wing of the house. They had long before given up the pretense of affection.

Already, her mind was on the tinkering she planned for Abyad and Qarmuzi. A few concepts niggled at her brain for Crescent Rose, as well. The General's voice stopped her in mid step.

"What is it, Summer?" His voice grew exasperated. "Why did you meet me here?"

All strength disappeared from her shoulders. Bowing her head, she whispered a prayer for strength to gods she was certain weren't listening. Sucking in a deep breath through her nose, she stiffened her body and rose it taut.

Turning on a heel, she met the man's cold blue eyes steadily.

"Ruby wants to go to Beacon."

A bark of a laugh escaped his lips. "My daughter's going to Atlas."

Quietly, Summer spoke in retort.

"She's not."

"Of course she is! It wouldn't make any sense for the headmaster's daughter to go anywhere else than his school!"

The small woman's jaw worked for a moment before she again repeated.

"She's not."

Frustration colored his face. "Is there a particular reason why you're choosing to be disagreeable?"

Taking a sip of whiskey, she shrugged loosely.

"Maybe because you seem to think this is up for discussion. She's going to Beacon."

Exasperation quickly morphed to fury, "You seem to forget, Rose, that you're no longer a huntsman, able to just go wherever you damn well please! You married a headmaster- 16 years ago, I might add! This is not a new thing, Summer!"

"No, it's not." His fury blinded him from the glint in her eye, but it was impossible to miss the set of her shoulders. Her voice was low, and she had unconsciously shifted into her fight stance. "But once more, you're missing the point that it's not your choice."

"What are you trying to say, woman?! I'm tired of this runaround!"

She bit her lip to hold back her sarcastic reply. Instead, the words that emerged were steady and simple.

"I'm telling you that Ruby will be going to Beacon for school. You have no choice in the matter."

"No choice? My own daughter, and I have no choice?!"

Clenching her fist, subconsciously she recognized it was too tight for the crystal, but her fury was becoming unbearable. The outlet it chose was her desperate grip on the glass.

"She's not-" Summer Rose choked on the words trying to escape, but her rage was too great and the glass shattered under hand.

"She's not your daughter." The words emerged calmer than she had expected. Slowly her hand unfurled and she heard the crystal hit the floor. Somewhere, abstractly, she knew she felt pain in her hand, and that it was rightfully alcohol abuse to let such fine whiskey be wasted in such a way.

Something shifted in his eyes, but the man said nothing. Emboldened by his silence, the petite woman continued.

"Or have you never wondered why we couldn't seem to have more?"

A shadow passed over his face, and in that moment she realized he had never made the conclusion. Nothing left to say, she stared at him for a long while, waiting for his reply. His gaze remained steady, all of his thoughts hidden behind a well trained mask. Recognizing the look, Summer turned, already knowing the response she was about to receive. However, the words were quiet and out of place for the anger that she was certain boiled underneath.

"Get out."

Nodding once, she glanced over her shoulder, making eye contact one last time.

"Okay. We'll be out by morning."

James nodded his agreement and started moving towards his office. Pausing halfway there, he spoke as if offhandedly.

"Send me the address to send the papers."


	3. Back to the Basics

  
"Ruby..." she sighed, frustration evident in her voice, "please don't be mad at your father."

"He kicked us out!! It's not fair!"

"Rubes- I'm the reason you are with me." Scratching her head, she flung the hood from off its resting place on her crown. Her daughter stilled beside her.

"Mom? What do you mean?"

"It's my fault that we're out of the house."

The young woman's brow furrowed. Shaking her head, she showed her disagreement with her mother's words.

"No, if I hadn't tried to go to Beacon--"

"That is absolutely not the reason." Summer's words cut through her daughter's protestations.

Silver eyes to match her own grew wide and searching. The older woman sighed. Near the back of the transport, their words were their own. Looking down to her daughter's hands nervously fidgeting in her lap, she reached out her uninjured one to help still them.

"Mom? What happened?"

"What happened is a long time ago. And it's something that you and I need to talk a little about before we go anywhere further."

"Okay." Her voice was hesitant, and Ruby's eyes met her mother's, searching.

"Ruby, now that I'm about to start, I don't even know where to begin. I-" the older woman swallowed hard, and squeezed her daughter's hand. "I just want you to know that I love you. Very much. Before and above everything else, you are the thing that keeps me moving, wakes me up in the mornings, and helped me face down the day. And for the last sixteen years, James has been the best father he could be.

"Its no secret to you, Ruby, that he and I haven't been on the best of terms for a while."

Summer paused, trying to regain her thoughts. Her daughter was too anxious to allow her that pause.

"That doesn't mean he should kick us out."

A sad smile pulled at Summer's lips. "You mean, 'kick me out'."

Her daughter started to object, but the older woman shook her head.

"No, Ruby, it's okay. It's true that this was between James and I. But, unfortunately, it's my fault that you are in the middle of it. Please know, my darling petal, that while there are many things I regret, you are and have never been one of those. Ruby--"

A single tear traced down her cheek. Sniffing back the rest, she steeled herself.

"Ruby. You are _my daughter._ "

The young woman's brows peaked. "Okay?"

" _My_ daughter. However, James is not your father."

Hesitantly, she rose her eyes to meet her daughter's. Summer was surprised to see no hurt or denial there. Ever so slowly, the young woman began to nod.

"O-okay. Okay. So..." Ruby raised a brow. "What now? Will you tell me who my real father is? Or-Or do you know?"

Her words stung, despite the calm way in which she spoke them. Summer was better prepared for a less calculated response, something more emotional. Instead, calm and collected, her daughter had just asked her if she slept around. She gathered her composure.

"I know who your father is, Ruby. And- well, I loved him very much. In some ways, I think I still do. But..." Pausing, she took in a deep breath. "But, I think for the time being, it's better if that identity still remains with me. Call it selfish, but I believe it's for the better. When the time is right, I promise to tell you. Is that okay?"

Eyes downcast, the young woman nodded slowly. Her mother spoke again.

"If you really need to know right now, Ruby, please tell me. I won't be upset."

"No," the young woman sighed, "you're probably right. Now isn't a good time. I-I'm still trying to get the first part of this down."

Summer squeezed her daughter's hand again. "Honestly, sweetheart, I can't even begin to understand how it must feel. And I'm so _very sorry_ for that. Thank you for trusting me."

A small smile finally graced her daughter's lips, but hesitance filled her eyes.

"Mom, does he know? My father?"

Even before she finished, Summer was shaking her head.

"No, Ruby. If he had, I doubt he ever would have left your side. Please understand, the timing and circumstances around what happened so many years ago... well, they're painful and yet beautiful. How could something so amazing like my daughter come from anything else than love?"

A look of relief shown on her face, and she truly smiled. Summer realized what her fear had been.

"No, Ruby, your father did not leave because of you."

Her words calmed the girl's thoughts. As if washing away the worrisome concerns, she sat upright, all fear hidden away. Curiosity took its place.

"So, Mom, where are we going?"

"To see an old friend."

 

* * *

 

Bandage hand raised, the pull of healing skin felt almost cathartic to the silver eyed woman. Pausing, she took a deep breath, and knocked on the dark wood door. Taking a step back, she turned to eye her daughter.

Standing still, even as her fingers fidgeted, her bag was held in front of her like a shield. The years of drilling by James had taken her natural exuberance largely under control. Summer wondered abstractly how long it would take for the habits forced upon them to break.

At the sound of the door, the young woman's head popped up and she craned her body to see who opened the door. _Not long_ , Summer concluded.

Turning herself, warmth filled her chest to see Taiyang Xiao Long on the other side.

"Sum? Is that really you?"

A smile spread on her face. "It's good to see you, Tai."

The door opened wider, allowing the full berth of the man to fill the doorway. Ruby's eyes were wide with wonder. Quietly, she let out a small 'wow'. Summer chose to let her daughter remain amazed at the 'hero' before she caught on to how much of a dork he was.

"Is this your kid, Rose?" He gestured at the young woman in her wake. The older woman nodded. "My gods, she looks so much like you!"

"To a fault. We have been mistaken as sisters till just recently." Pointing a finger at the silver streaking her hair, she continued. "They stopped asking once the grays became noticeable."

Laughing, he leaned against the doorway.

"So, kid, how are ya?"

She mumbled formalities through her smile. Extending a hand, Ruby prepared for the formalities, only to be scooped up into a bear hug.

"Ah, kid," he laughed, "around here, we hug!"

Placing her back down, and turning his smile to her mother, he asked. "Speaking of around here, what are you doing here?"

Both Summer and Ruby's faces grew somber. While her daughter reverted to her 'at ease' position, Summer responded.

"We're actually in a bit of a bind. I was kind of hoping you could help us?"

His brow furrowed at her words. It was no hidden thing that Ironwood was well off, so there was no reason for it to be financial. Instead, a fear ate at the back of his mind, which only grew once she answered his next question.

"What kind of help?"

"Place to sleep kind of help."

A long pause stretched over their discussion, and Summer started to fear that she had overstepped her place by asking.

Finally he snapped out of it, and met her with a subdued smile.

"Of course you can stay! Sorry for the long pause- logistics and all. I'll just have to tell Qrow to sleep in the barn if he visits while you're still here."

"Qrow? As in _Qrow Branwen?_ " Ruby squeaked out, her excitement overwhelming her predicament.

Tai raised a blond eyebrow at Summer.

"Kid's got some serious hero worship of team STRQ, huh?"

The older woman sniffed. "Except for mom. But especially for Qrow."

Blue eyes bugged. "Don't tell me there's another crop of girls in love--"

Summer pulled a nasty face. "Oof- no. No, worshipped because she wants to be--"

"A scythe wielder!" She interrupted, exuberant. Dropping her suitcase, she pulled her weapon from her back and unfurled it. With an impressive skill she whipped around her before implanting its edge into the soil.

A hearty laugh escaped the man. "Looks like you've got the basics down!"

Summer became jokingly serious. "She's studied every Vytal Festival he fought in."

His blond brows shot up, impressed. "That's some determination!"

"At least she got the stubbornness from me. Beyond knowing that one ends pointy and there's a curve thingamajig, I know nothing about wielding a scythe."

"Well, you do know how to defeat a user."

"There is that."

Together they laughed, and it felt good. Clean, real and healthy. Wiping away a tear of laughter, Tai gestured in.

"Come on in! I don't know why we're out here talking. Let's get you guys settled, then we can chat. Maybe by that point, Yang will be back."

"I can't wait to see how she's grown up to be!"

Ruby's small voice called out. "Yang?"

Summer met her daughter's eyes and gave her a big smile, and Tai spoke up.

"My daughter. Don't worry," his eyes bright, "I'm sure you two will get along great."


End file.
